Blu and Izza
by Greentreeimner0709
Summary: Blu and Izzabella ?
1. Chapter 1

The sun began to set, the two love birds Blu and Jewel were gazing at it. "Five years have passed

since I left Minnesota and Linda, and im living a romantic life with you and ill jump down from the christ

de redeemer statue if ever lose you" Blu said with a smile on his beak. "I think it was better that i was

captured by Tulio, as because of that we are together." Jewel said looking at Blus brown eyes. They

started to make out and their beaks connected, which made them to fall behind, not breaking the kiss.

One and a half hour passed and they still were kissing, after they heard a fast flapping of wings. They

immediately broke their kiss and saw that their kids were coming straight to the hollow."Ok time for bed."

Jewel said. And then Izzabella (Blu's daughter) said " dad i want to talk to you in private." "Ok" said Blu

and they took off. They arrived at a vacant hollow and then Izza wrapped her wings around her father.

"Izza just tell me what do you want and we can get back home." "dad, i want you do with me what you

did with mom" Blu stood confused and asked"what?". "dad, mating?" "Blu widened his eyes " WHAT ARE

YOU MAD? you are my daug-" Izza cut him off by putting her wing on his beak. "dad i just want to feel it

dont climax in me." Izza said and put her head between blus legs and started licking his cloaca. Blu said

"hey hey wha- aaaaaaah aaaaah ooooooooh Izza Yes Yes..." Izza stopped licking and looked at her dad

"your turn" Izza fell down pointing her cloaca towards blu. Blu didnt know what he is gong to do but

started to lick hers. "WWOOOOOOW it s such a AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH good feeling OOOOOOOOOH"

"Thats it" Blu said. Izza stood up and said "now go in me." Blu jumped on her and started touching his

cloaca to hers. "aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah oooooooooooooooooooooh" they both yelled. Just then Blu

said "He Gonna .. releassseee" "Dad dad no no no no " Izza pushed him out just then blu released

his genetic material which fell on Izzas face. "oh" " so this sticky thing goes inside a girl and develops to

eggs?" "yes" Blu replied. "dad it was feeling soooooo good, now i have to wash this thing" "now were

ready to go back " "Ok lets go". Blu thought that that was better than that he had with Jewel.

They flew back to their hollow and noticed Blus boys were fast asleep,

and Jewel gazing out of their hollow "What made you take so long? " Jewel asked. " Well its a father

daughter secret'' Izza replied. "ok ill not focus on it if its a secret" Jewel said and they all went to sleep.

Around 3:00 am Blu and Izza were not asleep there was super silence even a mosquitos noise was

unbearable. Izza whispered in blus ear "dad I want to do it again" Luckily the boys were sleeping

but unfotunately Jewel heard what Izza said. Jewel opened her eyes and asked "what do you want to do

again Izza? Blu and Izza were shocked.

Blu:Uh...um.. nothing.

Jewel: TAYLOR BLU GUNDERSON. tell me otherwise ill pop your head out like a soda can

**What will happen to Blu and Izzabella?**

**well see it in the next chapter.**

**Till Keep cool friends and leave a review. Reviews are free!**


	2. Chapter 2

Jewel *****

**I have not blocked the title because of the rating **

**The rating is right, just because ... whatever**

**you read**

Jewel: BLU tell me or else i will leave you forever.

Blu was searching for a lie, but he found no excuse.

Jewel was frowning at blu and after sometime she widened her eyes, as if she had read Blu`s mind.

"huuuunnnn Blu? HOW ON EARTH YOU COULD DO THIS? AAAA"

Izza stood stunned and fixed on the same posture. Jewel turned to Izza "IZZ-" she was about to scold

and yell at her, and then only they saw a big -old- black macaw standing in front of them.

(i have not added nigel as he was only working for the smugglers)

"Do you know what surroundings are necessary for sleeping?"

"Who are you and what do you want?" Blu asked and then only another black came up "hey camino...

so you are the darn bitches who are making noises and not letting us sleep?"

"sssshhhhhh, do not talk so rudely... oh my god, the girl is tooooooooo sexy, I just wanna..."

"CAMINO, are you mad?

"Yes i am"

" we are already baten with sticks amd chains for doing this and this time

its possible that we would be killed!"

"im not gonna bother about it"

"But camino, just think"

"im not going to think anymore"

"Aaahhh, OKAY do whatever you want and i will not be on your side"

"Then you goaway"

They both were whispering to each other and then Blu spoke up

"Wait wait wait wait, do you have only our nest to to talk about that stupidity? Please for gods sake

go away and let us sleep."

"Just for an hour and itll be morning, and by the way, you broke our sleep you are going to pay for it"

"GET LOST FROM HERE" screamed Blu. Camino just walked to Jewel and grabbed her by throat.

"hey what are you doing, let her go!" hollered Blu and he lifted his talon and punched Camino`s left eye.

"Ouch, so thats a fight you want , you silly creature!"

He held Blu by his talon, fracturing it and pinned blu down on the ground, and rolled blus wing as hard as he could and another one

kick,- and Blu fell unconscious.

"BLU" jewel cried with a tear in her eye.

Camimo grabbed her and flew out of the holllow.

"Hey were are you taking me? Leave me alone WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME" screamed jewel trying get rid of him.

"what do i want from yooouuu? Ill let you know soon, pretty hot shot!"Camino said and let out an ugly laugh.

**Uh Jewel is kidnapped, but you must be knowing the ending**

**There was nothing related to the rating in this chapter! How Blu will get jewel back and most importantly what Camino**

**will do to jewel... well see it in the next capter**

**Till then Keep cool friends and leave a review if you want. Reviews are free!**


	3. Chapter 3

Ahhh Hello, there is a replacement of chapter 3! Just because a creature named " James Obendorf" with a pen name 'Blu100-Jewel100' requested me around 10times. Sorry James if you are reading. Here we go... The sun was about to come to the horizon and then, a male macaw opened his eyes to see his worried daughter. "dad, are you okay?" Blu then turn nearly mad and said " NO Im NOT... HOW CAN I BE?" "I know how you are feeling now" "No you don't... She is gone just because of me. I agreed about what we did sometime ago , why ? How can I be this much stubborn ? " "I know this can't be undone but kidnapping of mom can" Izza said with confidence Blu looked at her then at his sons who were sleeping peacefully and soundly then said "come on let's g.. OUCH" "Dad you shoudnt move right now ,you can't. " "But I have to and I will" Blu suddenly lifted himself and was about to launch himself but he realized that his leg was fractured. "Aaaahh" he screamed. He fell down but the mistake he did that he leaned forward which made him fall out of the hollow. "DAD" screamed a terrified Izza BAM! Blu found himself among leaves "Dad are you alright?" "Yes but I am not" "What do we do we can't go before them this way" Izza remembered something and spoke up "Dad remember you told me about an orthonologist. Yes yes he can make you able to fly again" "are you talking about Tulio" "whatever okay let's go there dad" blu thought for five seconds "But it will be very very late if we wait for me to be completely recovered" "Dad we must get some help from other trustable birds hre in the jungle" "Okay but how do we get there" "No need to get there" A heavy voice came from nowhere Sorry for this chapter to be short and thank you Blu100-Jewel100 Its actually you who wrote this chap worst but interesting part-wait for another chapter... And Till then Keep cool friends and leave a review cuz they are free I think this chap is nothing more than a filler just to tell you that this story will give out a conclusion. 


End file.
